Galactus Saga - Important Events
Important Events (By Film) The Important events which happened during the Galactus Saga within Phase 3, Phase 4, Phase 5 and Phase 6 of the MCU include. Phase 3 * Spider-Man: Far From Home ** Introduces Multiverse. ** Expands upon alternate realities that can be navigated by the Quantum Realm. ** Spider-Man is recruited into the New Avengers ** Mysterio is recruited into the New Avengers. ** The New Avengers team is formed with Spider-Man and Mysterio. ** The Avengers battle the Elementals and defeat them. ** Mysterio leaves the New Avengers. ** Spider-Man fights Mysterio, Scorpion and Vulture in New York and narrowly defeats them although they escape. Phase 4 * Alpha: Eternity Warrior ** Fleshes out the character of Alpha as well as begins his run as the lead of the MCU. ** Introduces Eternity and Infinity to the MCU. ** Introduces the Phoenix Force to the MCU. ** Introduces Omega the Infinity Warrior to the MCU. ** The big bang is shown as is the creation of Alpha and Omega. ** Alpha is gifted the Eternity Blade. ** Omega is gifted the Infinity Blade. ** Omega betrays Infinity. ** Alpha tracks down Omega and defeats her, although his love for her persuades him to let her live. ** Alpha claims the Infinity Blade. ** Alpha lies to Infinity and Eternity about the status of Omega. ** Alpha returns to Earth, in present day, and is recruited into the New Avengers. * Black Widow: Budapest ** Introduces the Negative Zone. ** Black Widow and Hawkeye are tasked with stealing important plans from a secret HYDRA base. ** The Winter Soldier attempts to kill Natasha Romanoff but is defeated and retreats. ** Natasha Romanoff steals the plans for a Negative Gateway. ** Serves as a conclusion to the story of Black Widow. * Doctor Strange: Illuminati ** Nick Fury begins to reassemble the Avengers. ** Doctor Strange battles Nightmare and banishes him to the Quantum Realm. ** Doctor Strange is recruited into the new Avengers. * Fantastic 4 ** Introduces the Fantastic Four to the MCU. ** Introduces Dr. Doom to the MCU as the Earth based villain of the saga. ** Reeds Richards becomes Mr. Fantastic ** Sue Storm becomes Invisible Woman. ** Johnny Storm becomes Human Torch. ** Ben Grimm becomes The Thing. ** Victor Von-Doom becomes Dr. Doom. ** The Fantastic Four battle Dr. Doom in Chicago when he attempts to kill the president and defeat him which leads to him being arrested. ** The Fantastic Four turn down Nick Fury's offer to join the New Avengers. * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 ** Introduces Galactus to the MCU. ** The Guardians track down Gamora. ** The Guardians battle Alisha and Adam Warlock. ** Adam Warlock is freed and set loose to roam the stars. ** Hela returns to life. ** Thor returns to Earth and is recruited into the new Avengers. * Black Panther and the Sea King ** Namor is introduced to the MCU. ** Wakanda and Atlantis declare war on each other. ** Black Panther battles Namor and a stalemate is drawn as neither truly want to be enemies. ** Black Panther is recruited into the new Avengers. ** Shuri is recruited to begin developing weapons and technology for the Avengers. * Captain Marvel: Galactic Avenger ** Captain Marvel ends the war between the Kree and Skrulls. ** Captain Marvel kills the Supreme Intelligence. ** Captain Marvel accidentally awakens Galactus. ** Captain Marvel is recruited into the New Avengers. * Avengers Forever ** Scarlett Witch is recruited into the New Avengers. ** Ant-Man is recruited into the New Avengers. ** Wasp is recruited into the New Avengers. ** Mutants begin to appear within the MCU. ** Loki from U-912 arrives in Earth-666. ** Hela attacks Earth with her army of the undead. ** The Avengers Assemble and defeat Hela. ** Wolverine is introduced into the MCU. ** Shang-Chi is introduced into the MCU. * Shang-Chi: Master of Kung Fu ** Shang-Chi and the Samurai meet. ** Shang-Chi meets Master Kovar and learns of the coming of Galactus. Phase 5 * Spider-Man: Evolution ** Deadpool is introduced to the MCU. ** Venom is introduced to the MCU. ** Doctor Octopus is introduced to the MCU. ** Rhino is introduced to the MCU. ** Deadpool, Venom and Spider-Man team up to fight Doctor Octopus and Rhino when they attack New York plunging it into darkness. ** The Sinister Six Form with the sixth member being hinted at as Green Goblin. * The Mighty Thor ** Thor reforms the Revengers with Valkyrie, Loki, Captain Marvel and Alpha. ** The Revengers travel back to Sakarr to rescue Bruce Banner whose Hulk abilities have been taken from him. ** The Revengers fight the Grandmaster and his mind controlled Hulked Slave named She-Hulk. ** The Revengers defeat She-Hulk and siphon most of the Hulk energy. ** The Grandmaster escapes with the remaining Hulk energy. ** Jen Wal becomes leader of Sakarr, Bruce stays with her saying there is nothing for him on Earth. ** The Revengers disband. ** Captain Marvel returns to space. * Alpha: Annihilation ** Annihilus is introduced to the MCU. ** Alpha travels to the Negative Zone and fights Annihilus. * Nova ** The Fall of Xandar to Thanos is shown. Nova escapes thanks to his mother. ** Nova joins the reformed Nova-Core ** The Silver Surfer attacks the capital of Xandar. ** Nova tracks the surfer down but is defeated. ** Nova and Captain Marvel capture the Surfer. ** The Surfer warns them of Galactus' coming. ** Galactus attacks Xandar determined to claim back his helmet which would make him unstoppable. ** Nova and Carol attempt to trap Galactus in the Quantum Realm but fail. ** Galactus steals his helmet but is critically injured by Nova. ** Carol and Nova begin to travel to Earth to warn the Avengers of Galactus. * Doctor Strange: Realm of Nightmare ** Doctor Strange travels to the Dream Dimension in his sleep where he sees Dormammu and Nightmare conspiring with someone who gives off both Mystical and Human energy. ** Doctor Strange meets Baron Mordu who is an ancient mystic arts practitoner. ** Doctor Strange battles Nightmare, Dormammu and Baron Mordu in the dream Dimension. * Fantastic 4: Doom Rising ** Dr. Doom sends out a pulse which takes over the minds of millions of people across the world including many Avengers. ** The Fantastic Four set out to track down doom with the help of the Avengers. ** In their first conflict Doom defeats them and gains control of the minds of all Avengers minus Alpha, Thor, Scarlett Witch and Spider-Man. The Fantastic Four escape with them. * Black Panther and the White Wolf * Captain Marvel: Fall of the Kree * Ant-Man and the Masters of Evil * Avengers: Rise of Galactus